


Finding the Perfect Gift

by orpheous87



Series: Drarropoly 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orpheous87/pseuds/orpheous87
Summary: Harry is given the job of finding a birthday present for Draco.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548649
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Finding the Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [Thunder_of_Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons) for betaing and helping me improve the ending ❤️

“So, Potter, we’re all agreed. It’s your job,” Head Auror Gawain Robards said, glancing at Harry as the meeting approached its end. 

“What?” Harry exclaimed, his eyes wild as he looked back at Robards. “What do you mean it’s my job?” 

“Well, he’s your partner,” Robards said, a slight frown creasing his forehead. “You’ll be able to find the perfect present.” 

“B-but….” Harry spluttered. 

“No buts!” Robards said sternly. “It’s always the job of the partner to find the birthday present. You get an insight into him that no-one else does.” 

Harry snorted softly. “No-one else wants an insight to him,” he muttered before raising his voice again. “Alright, fine. What’s the budget?” 

“Anything up to 10 Galleons,” Robards said. “It’s from the whole department, remember.” 

“Right. Well. I suppose I’ll let you know what I get then,” Harry said, still unsure how he managed to get lumbered with the job of finding Draco a 30th birthday present. “Are we done here?” 

“Yes,” Robards replied, nodding. “Don’t let on to Malfoy, whatever you do.” 

Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I won’t, sir,” he said, standing up and heading for the door. 

“Good. Oh, and Potter?” Robards replied, looking up from the papers he’d started shuffling as Harry left the room. 

“Yes, sir?” Harry asked, sticking his head back around the frame of the door. 

“See that those reports from yesterday’s raid are on my desk by five o’clock,” Robards said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied, rolling his eyes as he left the room properly. 

He made his way back to the office he shared with Draco, muttering to himself the whole way. Before he knew it, he was at their door, shoving it open roughly. 

“Oh, _there_ you are,” Draco said, a slight sneer in his voice as he looked up. “I was beginning to wonder whether you were even at work today!” 

“Yes, I’m here,” Harry said, bristling with indignance. “Robards called an early meeting, that’s all. Said it wouldn’t wait until you were here, too.” 

“Hmph,” Draco sniffed. “Charming. What have we got on today?” 

“Paperwork,” Harry said glumly, dropping into the chair behind his desk. “We need to file those reports from yesterday by five o’clock.” 

Draco made a face. “No chance of a working lunch then?” 

Harry shook his head. “Nope, sorry,” he said, apologetically. “We can get a drink after work if you want?” 

Draco thought for a moment and then nodded. “Alright, I suppose I can spare you an hour.” 

Harry rolled his eyes but grinned. He was pleased that they’d moved on from their school days. It had been a long process, and they’d very nearly come to blows a few times, but now they were five years down the line; Harry considered Draco to be one of his best friends. But he had yet to buy him a birthday present, and he didn’t have a clue.

***

“Firewhisky?” Harry asked as he and Draco walked into the pub that evening.

“Please,” Draco nodded. “I’ll get the next round.” 

Harry nodded. “Go and find a table, and I’ll bring them over.” 

Draco gave him a mock salute and then made his way over to a free table in the corner.

Harry approached the bar to get their drinks. He gave the barman his request and then turned to watch Draco. All of the little quirks that the other man had annoyed Harry while they were at school, but now he found them amusing. 

Once he had their drinks, he negotiated his way across the pub to the table that Draco had found. “Here you go,” he said, setting the glass in front of Draco. 

“Thank you,” Draco replied, lifting the glass immediately and taking a sip. “Ah. I needed that. Those reports were never-ending!” 

“I know, tell me about it,” Harry said, shaking his head. “At least they’re done and out of the way now. We’ll be back out in the field tomorrow, I bet.” 

“I hope so,” Draco replied. “I hate paperwork.” 

Harry snorted. “You and me both. Anyway, let’s not talk about work. Any plans for your birthday? It’s a big one, isn’t it?” 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Draco moaned. “I do _not_ want to be thirty. I thought my life would have gone down a much different path than this one.” 

“A better or worse different?” Harry questioned, taking another drink. 

“Well, at school I had much grander plans, obviously,” Draco said. “I wanted to be a world famous Quidditch player, but my… dalliance with the Dark Arts put paid to that. I lost my touch after fifth year. Then, after that, I thought I may become a Potions Master. But again, the association of the Death Eaters ruined that hope.” 

“Ah. Makes sense,” Harry said, nodding. “A Quidditch player? Really?” 

Draco nodded. “Yes,” he said. “You might have been the better Seeker at the time, but I never really wanted to be Seeker anyway. I preferred playing Chaser, but the only opening on the team was Seeker, so I had to go for that.” 

“Did you keep flying?” Harry asked, an idea beginning to form in his mind. “After fifth year, I mean?” 

Draco shook his head. “Not really,” he said. “I was still on the Quidditch team in sixth year, but didn’t play much, and then seventh year, well…” 

“Yeah, I get it,” Harry nodded. “I haven’t flown much either. I lost my Firebolt escaping my aunt and uncle’s house. I did get another one, but I didn’t really use it much.” 

“I don’t even have a broom anymore,” Draco said with a wistful sigh. “Shame really. It would be nice to go flying once in a while.” 

“Mmm,” Harry nodded in agreement, taking another sip of his drink. “It would.”

***

The fifth of June arrived, and Draco walked into the Auror department only to be showered in green sparks and confetti. Blinking, he looked around until his eyes locked with Harry’s. A jolt in his stomach made him frown slightly, but he made his way across the room to where Harry was standing. “What is the meaning of all this?”

“Oh, come on, Draco,” Harry laughed. “It’s your thirtieth birthday! You didn’t think we were just going to ignore it, did you?” 

“Well, I rather hoped you might,” Draco muttered, looking around in surprise as another small explosion sounded and he was, once again, showered in confetti. 

“No such luck,” Harry grinned. “Here you go, this is from all of us, and I have a present for you, too, but that’s in our office.” 

“Oh, really?” Draco asked, raising an eyebrow as he felt another pleasant jolt in his stomach. He took the package that Harry was holding out to him. 

Harry nodded, grinning. “Yes. Come on, open it.” 

Draco couldn’t help but grin, too, and he started to tear the wrapping paper off. Once the paper was all stripped away, he turned the box over in his hands. “A… broomstick servicing kit? Um, thank you everyone,” he said slowly, giving Harry a confused look. 

Harry shook his head slightly. “Come on,” he said, gesturing to their office. 

Draco frowned, looking down at the broomstick servicing kit in his hands with confusion. Surely Harry would have told them that he didn’t own a broom anymore? Sighing, he followed Harry into their office. He stopped dead in his tracks as he stepped inside the door. On his desk was a wrapped package that had an unmistakable shape. He turned to look at Harry, his mouth dropping open.

“Okay, now, before you tell me off,” Harry said, holding his hands up. “I haven’t gone mad. It’s a second-hand broom, and it probably needs a little bit of work doing before it’s ready to fly, but that’s where the servicing kit comes in. I thought… I thought you could get it back to flying condition, and then you and I could go flying.” 

Draco didn’t answer for a moment, then swallowed and looked at Harry. “Really?” 

Harry nodded. “Yes,” he said. “We could both do with a little break from work, so why not go flying?” 

Draco couldn’t help but smile as he finally approached his desk and put out a hesitant hand to touch the package. “I think I’d like that,” he said. 

Harry smiled too. “Well, open it then!” 

Draco laughed and put his broomstick servicing kit down carefully. He then took hold of the wrapped broomstick and felt a familiar thrill as the broomstick almost vibrated under his touch. He began to unwrap it carefully, making sure not to do any damage to the contents. His mouth dropped open once more as he removed the last of the wrapping, revealing a Nimbus 2001. “Harry…” 

“I know,” Harry said softly. “I wouldn’t have known what other broom to get you. I saw this one for sale, went and looked at it, and thought it was perfect. I mean, it’s not _perfect_ , clearly, but it’s certainly salvageable.” 

Draco shook his head. “You’re wrong,” he said in a hushed voice. “It _is_ perfect, it’s _more_ than perfect!” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, biting his lip gently. 

Draco looked up and met Harry’s eyes once more. “Absolutely. This is, without a doubt, the best present I’ve had in a long time. Thank you.” 

Harry smiled and ducked his head slightly. “You’re welcome.” 

Draco hesitated for a moment and then crossed the room again, giving Harry a hug and letting his lips ghost across Harry’s cheek briefly.

Harry felt himself turn pink with pleasure. 

“Do you think I can get away with just messing about with this all day?” Draco asked as he released Harry from his grip. 

Harry laughed. “Probably not _all_ day, but at least a couple of hours, yeah.” 

“Great. Cover for me if Robards comes looking,” Draco said, winking at Harry before grabbing the broomstick and his servicing kit and disappearing into their stationery cupboard.

Harry laughed and shook his head. He didn’t think he’d ever seen such a childlike look of glee on his partner’s face while at work. If he was honest, it was a nice look.


End file.
